The Switch Wish
by emperor chao of world
Summary: After Blu ruins his wedding anniversary with Jewel, he meets a wishmaker that offers him a wishing contact. In hopes of fixing his anniversary, Blu agrees to the wishmaker and signs the contract. Little he know, with every contract, comes a catch
1. Blu's wish begin

On the anniversary of Blu and Jewel's first meeting, Blu decide to throw an ultimate and the best anniversary that Jewel get.

"Jewel"

"Yes Blu?"

"I want to make something special"

"What is it then?"

"Jewel, Will you be my-"

But before Blu can say to her, Luiz, Nico, Pedro, and Rafael interrupted the anniversary by making a too loud entrance.

"Hey Blu! We bring a guest for your and Jewel's anniversary!" Rafael shout at Blu.

"Guy! This is not a part of my plan!" Blu begin to get frustrated with his friend but Jewel wasn't frustrated and try Blu to have fun.

"Come on Blu! Let dance, together!" Blu is now relax and decide to dance with her, Blu grab Jewel's wing and went to the dancing room.

The guest was so impressed with Blu and Jewel's dance move and Blu got his chance to tell her something.

"Jewel, I was about to say something that sound a best gift ever"

"What is it?"

"Jewel, Will you be my-"

But was again interrupted by Luiz.

"Hey, everyone! i am gonna to jump out of top of the tree, and you will get hit if you don't run too fast, on three!"

"No Luiz!" Blu try to warm Luiz not to jump

"One!"

"Don't!"

"Two!"

"Please!"

"and Three!" Luiz jump out while everyone run fast, Blu didn't run.

"Oh Luiz" Blu look at Luiz before Luiz crushed on him.

"Blu!" Jewel scream

"Oh boy, that was not cool!" Luiz is now feel hurt.

After getting Luiz up, Jewel ran to Blu, and gently hold on him, Blu who is still passed out, Blu went to his dream.

"Where am i?" Blu question himself until he see Jewel on a tree.

"Jewel!"

"Blu!"

Blu fly to her but before he can reach to her, he begin to see a sky turning into a dark cloud, and his flying wing wasn't working and he fall to the ground where the smuggler capture him.

"You!" Blu see a smuggler from a past.

"Yes Blu, don't you remember, I am the one who capture you and your girlfriend" Smuggler get his knife from his pocket and stab him to the death.

"Blu!" Jewel scream at him, and Blu went to the Hole.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Blu was falling until he land on it

"What's gonna on here?" Blu question to anyone.

"Hello, Blu" a dark and evil red-lish devil.

"Satan!" Blu begin to get scared

"Blu, ha ha ha ha ha. you foolish bird, you don't realized that Humans are more powerful than any animal, say goodbye to your love one" Satan get his staff and kill Blu.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOO!" Blu wake up and saw everyone that he love was bird, and look at Jewel.

"Jewel, get the fuck off me!" Blu angrily tell Jewel to get off of him.

"Excuse me?" Jewel begin to think Blu was acting like a new Blu.

Blu harshly push her, and get a mad look at the guest and his friend.

"Your fucking animal, Don't you realized that Humans are more powerful than any of your wining ass Bird! and now get the hell out of my HHHHHOOOOMMMMEEEE!" Blu roar at them, and then Blu realize that what he did was wrong, and look at broken-heart Jewel.

"Blu, Who are you?" Blu see Jewel's tear and ran off in front of his friend

"What i have done!" Blu screaming at himself while running

"I shouldn't have push her and now she think i am now a monster!" Blu kept on running and Blu suddently realized something.

"Wait for a minute, It wasn't me! It was a human who make me a monster now! Someday that i will pay them back for what they done to me!" As Blu running, he fall and bump into someone.

"Hey! Watch for gonna! mr-" Blu pause as he look at a red longed but not big chinese dragon.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Feng, I heard you got a problem, Blu"

"How do you know my name?"

"Blu, i am a mystical wishmaker and i saw a vision of you cursing at your friend for a reason"

"What reason?"

"You want to pay back the human for making you a monster, and i can help your problem"

"How?"

"Come to my house"

"But Feng, there no-" Feng slap his hand and his house appear.

"House" Blu was impressed.

"Blu, i got a lot, LOTS, of a wish contract that i have"

"Okay"

"Let see, how about a wish contract of making human prettiest"

"No, Too girly for my payback"

"How about a wish contract of making human idiot"

"No, Too goofy" as Feng kept searching for a better wish contract, until Blu saw in his eye.

"How about that black looking wish contract?"

"That?! No, that black wish contract is too dangerous for any bird!"

"Feng! This is the one that i contract with" Feng was reluctant to give him a contract.

"Fine, give me my pen"

Feng begin to make Blu's wish come true.

"Are you ready for this"

"Yeah, I'm ready"

Blu sign the wish contract but didn't read a caution first.

"I don't see a wish come true?"

"Blu, watch yourself"

"Whhhhaaatt" Blu pass out

"He didn't read a caution, poor bird"

Meanwhile

As the guest leave the party, Rafael try to tell Jewel to relax

"Jewel, He not leaving, he just have a meltdown"

"But Rafael, what if he hurt himself"

"Blu is your love of your life, he never hurt himssseelllff" Jewel watch Rafael pass out.

"Rafael!" Jewel scream at Rafael

"Rafy" Nico, and Pedro scream, and ran to Rafael.

"is he dead" Nico ask Jewel

"I don't kkkknnooowww" Jewel pass out too.

"Man, we got a 2 dead bbbbbbiiirrrddd" Pedro pass out.

"Pedro! Are you oooookkkkkaaayyy" Nico pass out, and Luiz came out to hope it that everyone got to parade with him.

"Come on Guy!" Luiz's smile went sad as his friend sleeping

"That not fffffaaaiiirrr" Luiz pass out

Everyone in the whole city in Rio pass out, and Feng look at a now empty city.

"Blu, you got a wish" Feng walk out and throw a black wish contract into the sea where the contract is destroyed, "and you are gonna to learn a lesson without contract"


	2. Wish went bad

Blu open his eye, and he realized that was a dream.

"It was a dream?" he said to himself

"I hope i will not blew my wedding anniversary for second time" he is now happy until when he go to get a fruit, and he look at a mirror and notice a human appear

"AAAAHHH" Blu scream but he look at his paw, his paw is now a human hand

"What the hell is my paw?" Blu touch his top part but was covered by hair

"My top part is now hairig?! I am...A HUMAN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Blu scream which cause Jewel wake up.

"Blu?"

"Jewel!"

"I have a nightmare that you don't love me anymore"

"Jewel! don't go to me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jewel! Don't!" Jewel didn't listen his order and walk to him

"Blu, relax. There nothing to scared o-" Jewel look herself in mirror and give a horried look because she now human

"Blu, What did you do to me?!" Jewel give an angry look

"Jewel, i can explain" before Blu can explain, someone knocking on a door.

"Blu! Help! there something wrong with me!"

"Oh No" Blu and Jewel said it together

Blu and Jewel walk to the stair where Blu and Jewel bump together and fall into the stair.

"Ouch!"

"Blu, I am gonna to kill you"

Blu open the door and found Luiz, Nico, Pedro, and Rafael as now human.

"Is that you guy?"

"Look at me Blu! I am now tall, and Pedro got a haired spot on his chin!"

"Blu! What happen?! Eva is freaking out that me, her, and our kid are now human!"

"I not bulldog, i am a human with no drool condition!"

"Guy, only reason that you are human because that crazy old chinese dragon give me a prank contract!"

"I not crazy" Feng appear causing everyone surprised

"Feng! You son of a bitch! What is that black wish contract that you give me?!"

"Blu, You didn't a caution"

"What caution?"

"The black wish contract is actually a wish contract to switch animal and human"

"WHAT?!" All yell

"But where the wish contract?"

"I destroyed that contract to teach you a lesson of being a human"

"What?!" all yell

"Unless you can find a mystical stone that call reversed the wish but if you cannot find it in one year, your guy will be a human for the rest of your live"

"What?!" all yell

"Jewel, i didn't do this for turning you into human, i was trying to fixed our anniversary!"

"Oh my god!" Jewel got freaked out

"Blu, Watch your pet"

"My what?" Blu finally realized that he also turn his best friend, Linda into an animal

"Linda!"

Blu, and other rush to the laboratory and found Linda as a red bird sleeping which Blu and other relax

"I hope Linda don't understand us"

"Blu, about that. The wish contract also made all Human who is now animal talk"

"Oh hell no" Blu got scared as Linda wake up

"Where am i?" Linda wake up and saw a group of human.

"Who are you?"

"Linda, take a look at mirror" Feng give a mirror to Linda an causing Linda freaked out

"AAAAHHHH! What happen to me?!"

"Linda, it me, Blu!"

"Blu, You big and you got a funny look"

"Feng!" but Feng disappeared

"Great, we got problem!" Luiz cry


End file.
